Double Crossed
by amyownfie
Summary: Ward was betraying the team, and that led to Skye being shot. It wasn't his fault, but he knew who's fault it was, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for Skye. He had to make things right, before he lost her.


**AN- Even though Ward won't stand a chance of redemption on the show, I want to write more about him and how he could make up for what he did. And that is what this is. This will probably stay as a one shot unless you like the idea of this becoming an actual story.**

 **So please enjoy this little one shot.**

Ward was angry. Skye had been shot. Yes by Quinn, but he knew who was really to blame. And so, he dragged Garrett down to the medical pod, wanting to show him exactly what he had done. He stood there for a full minute, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I love her, Garrett." Ward spoke through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes locked on Skye's fragile figure. "You had her shot, the woman I love, and now she's dying and we don't know if we can save her."

"You learnt this lesson a long time ago." Garrett sighed, reaching a hand to his sidearm. "Connections like that make you weak, and look at you. You're broken down. You're weak."

That was when Ward pointed his ICER directly between Garrett's eyes, Garrett barely able to lift his own weapon. "If you make another move I will kill you. No matter how much I owe you."

"You owe me everything kid." Garrett smiled, hoping to talk his way out of the predicament he found himself in. "I got you out of jail, I got you into SHIELD, I made you, and I can just as easily unmake you."

"You already have." Ward yelled, moving his finger to the trigger. "Everything I did, to try to make me forget Skye, made me love her even more. She is everything to me, everything. And I swear if she dies, Quinn won't be the only one that winds up in a body bag." With that, he shot Garrett, before taking him to the cell. Ward locked the door and headed up to Coulson's office, knowing that he had to tell Coulson what was going on, even if it meant he would be shot at too.

He knocked on Coulson's door, his hands shaking. He still had no idea how he was going to tell Coulson what was going on. When Coulson signaled for him to enter, he knew that he couldn't turn back, not that he would want to.

"I know who the clairvoyant is sir." Ward started. "He's Agent Garrett. I've ICED him and locked him up with Quinn."

"What do you mean Garrett is the clairvoyant?" Coulson asked, immediately ignoring the paperwork in front of him.

"It's a long story sir." Ward sighed. "And I'd appreciate it if you let me tell all of it before you decide what to do."

"Okay." Coulson nodded, giving Ward his full attention.

"It started when I was seventeen." Ward began, hoping that he could make it through his story without being shot. "Garrett was the person who recruited me into SHIELD, but only after he had given me some training of his own. He left me out in the woods with his dog, for six months, and told me that he would come back. I managed to survive, I stole food and equipment from campsites and cabins and eventually managed to get used to where I was. When Garrett finally came back, he began to rain me. Showing me how to shoot, how to fight, and when he decided I was ready, he told me to shoot the dog that had stayed by me.

"I couldn't do it and instead fired in the opposite direction, scaring him off and making Garrett think that I'd done what he asked. That was the day that he decided to tell me a pretty well kept secret. Hydra was still alive." Ward noticed Coulson's body tense, but he was glad that Coulson was letting him finish. "There were hundreds of SHIELD agents who were Hydra sleeper agents, and hundreds in other agencies. The day that I joined SHIELD was the day that I joined Hydra." That made Coulson pale and reach for the nearest ICER. "We don't agree with what Hydra is doing, or at least I don't. For Garrett he joined because he thought SHIELD had left him to die. For me, I joined because I felt like I had too. Garrett had saved me from years in prison, from my family and from everything that I had ever done wrong. I felt like I owed him. I still do owe him."

"You'd better explain how Garrett is the clairvoyant and fast otherwise you'll join him n the cell." Coulson threatened, keeping his gun trained on Ward.

"He was the first Cybertek patient; they were the reason that he's still alive. He's been doing all of this, pretending to be clairvoyant, so that he can find the drug that brought you back from the dead." Ward explained. "He is still with Hydra because they are close to figuring it out. He didn't tell me why he had Skye shot, but he didn't deny ordering it. My only guess is that he knows that we will do anything to save Skye, even lead him straight to the place that you were operated on. He knows it's the last piece of the centipede formula, the same one that's keeping him alive."

"And what about you?" Coulson asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"This plane is my home, this team is my family, and I don't want him to get away with hurting Skye." Ward admitted, staring Coulson in the eyes. "I know that I have betrayed everyone's trust, I know that I lied. But the only thing I care about, the only person I care about is Skye and her staying alive. You can lock me on the plane while you go after the serum, to make sure that I don't bring any back for him."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Coulson eventually spoke, lowering his weapon. "I don't like that I was lied to. But I also don't like seeing Skye in that medical pod. Just telling me this, you've earned enough of my trust that I'll keep you from being court martialled, but I won't extend the same courtesy to Garret."

"I don't expect you to sir." Ward spoke, taking another deep breath. "So how are we going to save Skye?"

 **AN- That's the end. I know it's short but I think that he could have changed sides for Skye, even with everything that Garrett had done for him. Please tell me your opinion and whether you'd like to see more of this story.**


End file.
